


Will I Get To Fuck You If I Get A Passing Mark?

by marquessofthefallen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, student!eren, teacher!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquessofthefallen/pseuds/marquessofthefallen
Summary: Levi’s aware that the brat – no, the whole class – wants to have his ass. It was obvious since the first day he started to be a professor, and it was no surprise to him when a number of students try to win him since the first day of the semester. However, Eren is the most determined one that he came across---as well as the boldest---when it comes to letting his teacher know that he has the hots for him. He was willing to do anything to get what he wanted…“I was distracted.”…and that includes failing his test on purpose.Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor its characters.





	Will I Get To Fuck You If I Get A Passing Mark?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This will be my first time posting my own fanfic on AO3. I actually made this one-shot three years ago and posted it somewhere else, but I made some changes to it before uploading here. Although WIGTFYIIGAPM? is a one-shot, I'm still deciding if I'm going to make another chapter as a continuation of this. Well, let's see how things will go.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd. If you find grammar, spelling, and/or punctuation mistakes, do let me know as well as your thoughts about my work.
> 
> Thanks for dropping by!

“Remember; you still have tests before winter break, so no slacking off. Do I make myself clear?” Levi asked with a slightly stern voice.  
  


“Yes, Sir.” The boys replied in unison.  
 

“Alright. Class dismissed.” He said, making some students sigh, whoop, as well as cheer out loud before leaving the classroom. Some students bid him farewell before they left. He let out a soft sigh when he remembered something he had to do. His eyes shifted to look for a certain messy-haired brunet. His gray orbs landed on the tall teenager with tan skin and brown locks.  
  


“Jaeger!” he called.  
  


The brunet, Eren Jaeger, halted to look at him with a puzzled expression on his expressive, teal-colored irises that never failed to make Levi feel somewhat hot and bothered. He wasn’t complaining, though.  
 

“Sir?” the student responded.  
 

Levi crossed his leg over the other to hide his mild discomfort on his nether regions. He averted his gaze down on the papers in his right hand while his left hand motioned a gesture for Eren to come over.  
 

Eren looked at his best friend, Armin Arlert, who had a worried expression on his face. His best friend was quite the troublemaker and was often rewarded with either detention or a trip to the headmaster’s office, much to Mikasa—Eren’s adopted sister---and his displeasure.  
 

Eren gave him a cheeky grin to reassure the smaller blond. “Don’t worry, Armin. Go ahead without me.”  
  
  
“Are you sure?” Armin asked, his eyebrows slowly furrowing, making faint creases appear on his glabella.  
 

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.” He said cheerfully as he waved him off, to which Armin shrugged and left. When Armin disappeared in the corner, Eren slowly closed the door with a soft  _click_.  
  


Levi, who was trying to distract himself to will away his growing erection, heard the lock click in its place and felt his manhood spur to life in a faster pace. ‘ _So much for keeping a low profile. Damn brat.’_  he mentally cursed as he watched the brunet put down his school bag on one of the desks in the room before he stood in front of Levi across the instructor’s desk, leaning down towards the French professor with his hands on both ends, a knowing smile plastered on his handsome face.  
 

“Is something the matter, Mr. Ackerman?”  Eren purred, his warm breath ghosting over Levi’s face. Levi was certain that if Eren has a flirt switch, it definitely slipped on as soon as that door was locked. He turned his head to the side before coughing slightly to hide his blush and return his stoic face.  
  
As much as he wanted to kiss Eren’s lips and get lost in those bewitching eyes, he decided to see how far his teasing session can go.  
 

“Oi. What do you think are you doing, brat?” he asked in a cold manner.  
 

“Well---“ Eren was cut of as Levi shoved Eren’s test paper on the his face, making him let out a muffled ‘ _Mmpf!’_  
  


“Eat this, you shit.” Levi growled, “The fuck are you doing, Jaeger?! Sixty percent?!” he was scowling now as the brunet looked at his paper before grinning at him sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.  
 

Levi’s aware that the brat – no, the whole class – wants to have his ass. It was obvious since the first day he started to be a professor, and it was no surprise to him when a number of students try to win him since the first day of the semester. However, Eren is the most determined one that he came across---as well as the boldest---when it comes to letting his teacher know that he has the hots for him. He was willing to do _anything_ to get what he wanted…  
 

“I was distracted.”  
 

…and that includes failing his test on purpose.  
 

“Then turn that distraction into a fucking goal or motivation or something.” Levi sighed.  
 

 _‘I swear to the gods each pantheon has, if he’s fucking dense...’  
_  

His thin eyebrow rose when he saw the gleam in Eren’s eyes before he leaned down towards him again with a smirk.  
 

“Will I get to fuck you if I get a passing mark?” the brunet asked sensually.  
 

 _‘…not.’  
_  

Levi, due to having his mind clouded in lust, gave the student’s shirt a harsh tug to pull him down into a hungry kiss, making the brunet’s eyes widen in shock.  
 

Moments later Eren recovered from the surprise and responded eagerly to the kiss, much to Levi’s pleasure. He parted his lips willingly and Eren’s tongue didn’t hesitate to accept the invitation, making Levi moan as the brunet’s tongue slipped inside his mouth, exploring the warm, wet cavern’s interior. Levi was coaxed to join the dance. His hands found the brunet’s tresses and held on to it, messing it up further. The two of them made out with desire. The room became too warm for them as they kept lip-locking.  
 

Eren was the one who pulled away first to breathe before he went on Levi’s side, pulling up the raven into his arms and another kiss. His hands gripped on Levi’s shoulders, making the smaller man sigh when the brunet gave his lower lip a tug. Eren began to thrust his tongue in the raven’s mouth, a groan escaping the latter.  
 

 _‘Fuck…this brat is so good, it shouldn’t be legal.’_ Levi thought before he was bended over on his back at his desk. He decided to slightly grind his crotch against Eren’s to tease him more, making them both groan at the delicious friction. Levi decided that it was time to stop his teasing there. He knew that he was only a few moments away before his mind was far too gone to stop himself from banging the younger male.  
 

Perhaps it’s going to be the other way around.  
 

Heh.  
 

He pulled away, much to Eren’s disappointment.  
 

“Oh, come _on_.” the brunet whined. Levi was about to decline when Eren gave him the _look_. In other people’s eyes, Eren might look like someone just killed his puppy, but to Levi was too damn adorable and hard to resist when he makes that face.  
 

“…fine.”  
 

Levi almost swore he saw a tail wag in delight behind the brunet before he gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
 

“Sit.” Levi ordered, to which Eren complied.  
  


_Like a fucking puppy_ , Levi mused.  
 

Eren was about to unbutton his pants when Levi slapped his hand away.  
 

“Let me do it.” He said as he knelt between Eren’s legs whilst doing the honors of unbuttoning his pants, letting it pool down the floor. He eyed the brunet’s obvious arousal before he looked up to see Eren looking down at him expectantly. Levi smirked before he leaned down to give Eren’s clothed erection an open-mouthed kiss and nuzzling it, inhaling the scent which is purely Eren’s. A loud moan escaped from the taller male’s mouth.  
 

“Keep your fucking voice down, brat. There are still other people around.” Levi scolded half-heartedly before he resumed nuzzling Eren’s arousal that strained over.  
 

“Sir, just…” Eren trailed off.  
 

“Levi. Call me by my name when there’s only the two of us.” He said just as he pulled the zipper of the young brunet’s pants using his teeth, which is a sight for Eren.  
 

“Ah...Levi...come on. I want to fuck your mouth.” Eren spoke as one of his hand went on the back of his head, caressing the buzz of his undercut before gathering a handful of his black locks, giving it a tug. He was surprised when Levi moaned at the gesture.  
 

“Shit, that feels good…”  
 

Eren tugged once more, making Levi moan louder in pleasure.  
 

“Like that?”  
 

“Yes…” Levi replied. He decided to pull down Eren’s gray briefs. The brunet’s cock sprung out, making Eren sigh as it was released in confinements. The raven eyed it hungrily. He gulped as he slowly, yet firmly stroked Eren’s shaft. Eren hummed and gave Levi’s hair a couple of soft tugs. He nearly lost it when Levi took him in his mouth without any warning. “Shit---!” he cursed through seethed teeth and watched Levi do the work.  
 

The raven’s thick, dark lashes covered his eyes as he began to slowly bob his head up and down with Eren’s cock halfway in his mouth while he stroked the base with one of his hands, the other resting on Eren’s inner thigh. He alternately sucked and licked the brunet’s manhood with impressive length and girth. He pulled away to flick his tongue over the glistening head, tasting and smearing pre-cum. Eren clenched his fist over Levi’s hair, giving it a slightly harsh tug before jerking his hips forward. Fortunately, the raven has an amazing gag reflex, so he easily took Eren’s cock up in his mouth without much difficulty, humming to send the vibration towards the throbbing length.  
 

“Ah…fuck, Levi…” Eren panted as he slowly began to thrust in Levi’s mouth. The raven met his thrusts, hollowing his cheeks while stroking his balls, taking him deep down until his nose was buried in Eren’s pubic hair. After a few more thrusts, Eren felt the familiar heat pooling down his stomach.  
 

“ _Levi_..!” he seethed as a warning. However, instead of pulling away, Levi sucked him hard, making Eren yelp and come hard in his mouth. Streams of milky white fluid filled Levi’s mouth. He took all of Eren’s release in his mouth, not letting a single drop escape his lips. He pulled away and swallowed it, like a cat that pleased after drinking milk, before licking his lips. He gave the sensitive member a kiss, making Eren hiss.  
 

“You…swallowed…”  
 

“Because there was no condom, and I don’t want to make the floor dirty...unless you want to clean up your own spunk on the floor.”  
 

“You’re lying, right?”  
 

“I didn’t stutter, did I?”  
 

"But..."  
 

“Shut up, brat. Take that as a motivation.”  
 

“Really? I’ll do my best!”  
 

A thought came across Levi’s mind as he turned to fix his things, making him put on a smirk before turning to face Eren with an unreadable expression.  
 

“Hey, Eren…”  
 

“What i--- wait. Did you just call me by my name?”  
 

Levi ignored his question. “Get a passing mark and I’ll consider a reenactment of today another time.”  
  
Eren inhaled sharply.  
  
“And if I get ten points higher than the passing mark?”  
  
“Score higher than Arlert and I might let you have your way with me. In my house.”  
  
The gleam in Eren’s eyes were back once again.  
  
This time, it was full of determination.  
  
“I’ll beat my classmates on the test. Every single one of them.”  
  


Levi hummed as he walked towards the door, leaving the brunet behind.

\- - - - - - - 

 _(After the Midterm exams_ …)

 

Levi was staring and smiling at the last test paper he just checked that he held in his hand. His friends and co-teachers---Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharius---were surprised. Levi and smiling are two words that are extremely rare to see together in one scenario. The short professor ignored their questioning stares and stood. He quietly gathered his things and left the faculty office to go to his class as if nothing miraculous happened.  
  


Mike wrinkled his nose. “…I smell sex.”  
 

That only confirmed Erwin’s suspicion.

 


End file.
